There Was Someone
by wolfrider14
Summary: Naruto has been feeling empty for the longest time, but now it seems that the emptiness will take over his soul. There is one person who can save him from the darkness, but will he save Naruto in time?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

OK so this idea just hit me and I wanted to see how far it goes. Keep in mind that this might not flow with the story now.

Chapter 1

I hated this place. The villagers can't stand me for being the jailor to the Nine-Tailed Fox even though all they see is the demon when they look at me. My team and my friends think I'm an idiot or that I'm not worthy to even spit on. Sometimes I wonder why I try so hard for these people when all they want is rid of me.

My team has been the worst out of them all. Sakura can't stand me in the slightest, and Sasuke has been PMSing ever since I beat Haku, but do I get any credit? No. None. Kakashi thinks I am not worth the effort to teach, so all he tells me to work on is the basic leaf exercises with my chakra.

At this point, I can stand upside down on a tree limb and levitate leaves all over my arms all day. I think that even if he saw me do this, Kakashi-sensei will still find a reason not to train me.

I walk to the bridge to meet my team everyday. Sakura and Duck Ass are already there. I just sigh and sit down in front of a tree as we wait for our ever-tardy teacher. The peace and quite that embraced me did not last long.

"Naruto! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here over two hours ago!" Let the shrieking begin. I just smile up at Sakura as she makes her way over to me. Here we go, another day another headache.

"Well, Sakura, I got lost on the road of life." I gave her my most idiotic grin. I felt like slapping her as she looked at me like I wasn't worth the dirt on her shoes. Sakura just eye rolled at my response. "You know that Kakashi-sensei used that one two days ago."

I just gave her my most cheesy smile. Sakura just threw her hands in the air and walked over to pester Sasuke. I could hear them from the other side of the bridge, but I choose to ignore it. Her pathetic attempts to gain Sasuke's attention only push him farther away from her, but she chooses not to see it.

I closed my eyes and thought about how my life has been. I don't know why, but I've been doing this a lot.

As we wait for the last member of our team to grace us with his existence, my mind wonders. Every day I have to deal with things other people don't. It is starting to make me feel empty inside. Even my mask is starting to show signs of wear, but no one notices or seems to care that I am put down on a daily basis.

People glare, sneer, throw things at me, overcharge item, and basically make my life a living hell. There have been times when I need help, so I went to Kakashi-sensei, but before I can finish explaining, all he says is "Look Naruto, I'm very busy right now. Why don't you go and ask someone else?" Then he poofs away.

Now I would love to ask someone else if there was someone who cared about my well-being. I have gone to Iruka so many times that the villagers are starting to be unfair to him as well. My team would only look further down on me then before.

Now that I think about it, all of this brooding might be due to my dreams. In my dreams, I am just standing in front of the villagers. I can hear all of the hate full words.

"It's the demon brat."

"Don't look at him!"

"He never should have existed!"

All I can do is try to muffle the sobs as the words get louder and harsher. Just when I feel like the villagers are going to attack me, they vanish as a pair of slender, yet muscular arms pull me into a warm embrace.

I look up at my protector, but I can never see his face. I can tell he has long ebony hair that is tied into a pony tail, but that is all I could distinguish from him. My protector holds me so close to his body as the rest of the world fades away.

"It's okay. They're gone now. I won't let anything happen to you. You will be safe as long as I am here." Those words calm me down into a blanket of comfort. He would never let anything happen to me. The male picks me up and I snuggle into his chest.

As my dream fades away, I catch a glint of crimson eyes.

As empty as I feel, this person makes me feel safe when he is near me, but I think he left a few years back. There was a time when I could sleep and not think about people attacking me in my own home, but one day, the safety was gone.

I don't feel safe anywhere in this village. Every night I think about leaving this hell hole, but the Old Man, the ramen stand owners, and Iruka keep me from leaving. It never fails that as soon as I start packing, those sad faces keep me from leaving.

I lean my head against a tree as my thoughts shift back to my protector. Why did he leave? Did he get tried of me? Did I do something wrong? I sighed. He might be dead for all I know. I guess I should be grateful that he was there at all.

I wonder who he was. All I ever saw of him was his long, ebony hair and swirling crimson eyes…

Wait! Swirling eyes? Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei had the same eyes when they were using their Sharingan. Did that mean he was an Uchiha? I guess he is dead. All the Uchiha were slaughtered.

I felt like curling into a ball now. I would never get to thank him now. Sasuke was the only Uchiha in the village. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I heard a poof and looked over to see my sensei had finally arrived.

Well it was a nice dream while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I sat there lost in my thoughts before Kakashi-sensei poofed in between me and the other two members of my team. He gave us the usual lame excuse never looking up from his book.

I sighed and walked over to him as Sakura yelled at him for being late. I just didn't feel like joining in so I stayed quite. This got me some strange looks from my sensei but I gave a big smile.

"Well, now that I am here, I just wanted to let you know that there is not training or missions today. The Hokage scheduled a meeting with the Jounin and Chunin today so you are free to go." Kakashi waved to us before he disappeared.

"You mean to tell me that we just waited for his sorry ass for nothing!" She is going to make my ears bleed one of these days.

"**You could always rip her voice box out, kit."**

I smirked at the demon's words. 'I could, Kyuu. However I have a feeling that she would still make noise, so it's not worth the effort.'

I started walking back to my apartment leaving duck ass and his banshee at the bridge. 'This was a waste.' I walked the by the sneers and glares of the villagers. A rock hit the back of my head.

I ignored the laughter that followed me as I finally got to my place. I guess I am lucky today. My apartment wasn't broken into today. I walked over and sat on my bed.

I took a meditation pose and sank into the depths of my mind.

I opened my eyes and looked around the green meadow. There were foxes of all different colors playing and hunting rabbits. The sky was spotted with the right amount of clouds.

I walked toward the middle of the field where a red nine-tailed fox the size of a horse was laying there waiting for me. I leaned against Kyuu and he wrapped his tails around me.

"I'm sorry, Kyuu. I just feel so drained." The mighty fox just pulled me closer and nuzzled me with his muzzle.

"**Kit, the emptiness will do that to any creature. You go out in the village and face them with that mask and that will drain you. You have been doing this for years. It was only a matter of time before it caught up with you."** Kyuubi was so understanding that I think he knew me better then I knew myself.

I just buried myself deeper in his warm fur. I hated this. The village doesn't know what it is doing to me. My father would be ashamed if he ever knew this was how they treated his own flesh and blood. It still amazes me how the outside treatment of two family members differs so much.

I can still remember the day I found out who my father was.

**Flashback**

_I was about four and after a nasty beating the villagers gave me I hid out in the Old Man's office. He was in a meeting with the council. After my wounds healed, I started snooping around like all kids do. As I looked threw his desk, I found a letter with my name on it._

_At this point I had already found out about the fox, and he had taught me how to read. (__**a.n. Don't ask how the Kyuubi knows how to read and write. He just does.)**_

_I heard Jiji coming so I tucked the letter in my pants and moved to the couch to wait for him._

"_Naruto! What are you doing here? Why are your clothes torn up?" Jiji rushed over to me checking to make sure I was alright._

"_The villagers hurt me again. I was able to get away and you told me to come here if they did that again." My eyes had tears in them as he hugged me. I let a few tears fall before I dried my eyes off._

_Jiji got me some new clothes and took me out for ramen and spent the day with me. Even though my thoughts had left the earlier incident had vanished, the letter in my back pocket still filled a small corner of my mind._

_It was late by the time Jiji dropped me off at my apartment. After I was sure that he was gone, I pulled out the letter and I tore it open._

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello son it's your dad. I guess that if you are reading this it means that I have most likely sacrificed myself for the good of you and the village. You see the Kyuubi was sealed in your mother and Madara Uchiha broke the seal when she went into labor and went into a rampage. _

_Your mother won't be able to write to you, she is very weak right now. She is holding you as I write this letter. I don't think I have ever seen her as happy as she is with you in her arms._

_I tried to come up with another way to stop Madara and the Kyuubi, but this was the only thing I could come up with. I told everyone to see you as a hero. You are the only thing between those innocent people and death._

_I hope the village hasn't spoiled you too much. You are their hero after all. I hate that I wasn't able to see you grow up into the wonderful young man that I'm sure you are. I bet Jiraiya is teaching you all kinds of crazy things, but don't let that pervert corrupt you. He might be your godfather, but he is still a pervert. _

_Naruto, just know that I love you so very much. I am sorry for forcing you to grow up without us, but know that we love you more then life itself. I know the Will of Fire is burning strong within your blood. Just remember that this place is worth protecting. If you don't see it now, I'm sure you will in time. _

_Goodbye, Naruto. I love you._

_Minato Namikaze_

_The end of the letter was covered in tearstains. I sat there staring at the letter not really seeing it. My daddy was a hero? Mommy and daddy loved me?_

**Flashback Ends**

That night I had met the fox demon. He was furious with the way the villagers treated me. Ever since then, Kyuu has been like a father to me.

My father… I can't blame him. He did what he thought was right, and he had more faith in the villagers then he should have. The only person that I blame for the loss of my family is that fucking Uchiha. I hate the whole clan!

Kyuu nuzzled me again to calm me down. I gave him a weak smile. My thoughts turned back to my father. I wonder if he is sad about the treatment the people he cared about so much about show me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

It was late at night when I left Kyuu in my mindscape. I was tired, but my mind was far to active for me to go to sleep. I got up and stretched my muscles to work out the soreness from sitting in one position for too long.

I walked out the front door without locking it behind me. What was the point?

As I walked through the village I noticed that everything was eerily silent. All of the people were in bed at this hour, but even then there was still some noise. I just shrugged and walked toward the stone.

I took my time walking there, and my mind was still running circles. I sat down in front of the stone and stared at my parent's names. Every time I see their names…I wonder what they were like.

I hope that they are not disappointed wherever they are. I looked over to where a rustle was heard and saw a six-tailed, black fox the size of a horse walk over to me.

"Hey, Kaze. How did you get past the guards?" He walked over and laid down behind me so I could lean on him. I had known Kaze since he saved me from drowning in a river after a bad beating.

"_There is something going on here. There are ninja everywhere. The smell of snakes and evil is very strong."_

Since I had the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, I can understand every fox I see.

"Snakes?" I frowned. "Well I guess that's why every higher ranked ninja is on edge." Kaze just snorted and laid his head down.

"_How have you been since I have last seen you, kit?" _I don't know why every fox calls me kit, but it's nice in a way.

"Well, things haven't really changed. The village still hates me, the Old Man thinks everything is fine; Duck-ass is PMSing ever since I beat Haku, the pink thing can't see anything else since her head is shoved up Sasuke's ass licking everything she can get to, and the pervert ignores me."

My life is a sad thing.

Kaze just growled slightly. He hated this place as much as it hated me. The large fox licked my face.

"_Kit, let me take you away from here. You will be safer and happier out of this horrible nightmare." _

Every time Kaze came to visit, he asked the same question. I, like always, smile and say no.

"_At least let me stay with you. I have a feeling that something evil is coming and I want to protect you, kit. The light in your eyes grows darker every time I see you. A light as pure as the one you possess should never go out." _

I nodded to his request. I felt a little of the tension leave his furry body.

Kaze's head snapped up at a snap. His fur stood on end as he slowly stood. His low growls made me stand and grip his fur.

"What is it?" My stomach was sinking in my body. One of Kaze's tails lifted me up and placed me on his back. He shot off toward my apartment. I held on as he bounded over the rooftops.

Once we arrived at my place, Kaze shrunk down to the size of a puppy with one foxtail. He climbed up my body to lie across my shoulders as I walked in the door.

He jumped off my shoulder and landed on my bed. I sat down across from him as Kaze looked around my little apartment.

"What happened?" The fox just looked at me and sighed. _"I heard several ninja coming our way. The scent was strong in the area as well. I did not want you to get hurt."_

I gave Kaze a smile and a scratch behind the ears. He just leaned into my hand and purred his pleasure to me. The rest of the night I went over the rules of his stay with me in the village. I didn't want him to be killed for trying to do something for me.

The next morning came way to soon for my liking. I rolled out of bed and got ready for another day, but at least I won't be alone today.

Kaze was across my shoulders as I walked through the village to Team 7 meeting place. I got there before anyone else did, so I sat down in front of a railing with my friend in my lap, petting his silky soft fur.

The day was nice today. Weather was good, and it was quite for now. I know that will not last long, but I enjoyed it while I could.

Before too long, I spotted Sasuke walking to join me at the bridge. He glared at me as soon as he saw I was there, but I didn't have the energy to glare back.

As if by clockwork, Sakura came to the bridge right behind Duck Ass. She glared at me until she saw Kaze in my lap.

"Naruto! What is that cutie doing here!" My ears rang and Kaze put his paws over his ears as she started to gush over how cute he looks. I felt sorry for him.

"No need to yell, Sakura. Kaze followed me today. I have been taking care of him for a while, and I guess he wanted to come along with me today." Sakura gave me a scowl before she yanked Kaze out of my lap and started to cuddle with him.

"Uh, Sakura? I wouldn't do that if I were you. He hate to be-" "OWWWW!" "cuddled like that." Kaze had clawed the girl's arm and was hissing at her from my lap.

Sakura gave Kaze a hateful look as whined to Sasuke. I had to resist rolling my eyes at her actions. Kaze looked very ruffled so I began to smooth his fur back into place.

While we waited for Kakashi-sensei, Kaze never took his eyes off of my teammates. Every time Sakura moved too close, he would hiss at her causing her to jump. I found this a little amusing, but I didn't show it.

When the third hour started, a poof was heard and Kakashi was there. Yippee…

"Yo! I was on my way here when a bird swopped down and stole my mask. I went home to get another one, but I didn't have any clean ones, so I had to do laundry."

I have to admit, that one was slightly believable. Kaze looked at me as if to as _"Really?" _

"Anywho…I got some forms for you to fill out for the Chunin Exams. Fill these out and return them to me tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

**A.N There is a story that had Kabuto cast a mind control on a near dead Itachi and made him fight Naruto. Does anyone know the name of that story?**

Kaze watched Kakashi as he looked over his book at us. "Naruto, who is your friend?"

I blinked at the man. Kaze hissed at him when he came closer to me. Kakashi gave the fox a hard look.

"I found him one day with an injured paw. I took care of him and he's been with me ever since. Sorry for the way he acts, Kaze doesn't trust anyone but me." I pet the black fox to keep him from jumping on my sensei.

I got up and handed the paper back to him. "I'm going home now, sensei. Is there anything else?" The man just waved me off as he turned back to Sasuke and Sakura.

They ignored me as I made my way to the forest. Once we were far away from the edge, Kaze leapt off my shoulder and transformed back into his regular size.

"_The nerve of that bitch! How dare she touch me! I should have scratched her eyes out!" _I watched the fox pace and fume for a moment before I hugged his neck.

"Thank you for being here, Kaze. It made me feel a bit better to know that someone was there for me." The kitsune huffed but nuzzled my face all the same.

The next few days passed by like a blur. I met some of the competition in the form of the Sand ninja. The written test was nothing to write home about. I didn't really pay attention to anything until the snake lady burst through the window.

Kaze tensed when he caught her scent. As we made our way to the Forest of Death, he turned to me ear.

"_Her scent is like the one from a few days ago."_ I gave a hum to acknowledge his words. While she was going over the instructions for the second part of the exam, I felt the prickling sensation that I was being watched. I looked behind me, but I didn't see anything.

When I looked back at Anko, I saw a Grass nin watching me out of the corner of my eye. Kaze and I froze at the scent of evil and snakes. The fox growled, but I put my hand on his body.

"Not now. We can't with all these people here. When we get in the forest, we can do something about this."

Needless to say, Kaze was less then pleased that he had to wait. When we got to our entrance to the forest the sensation of being watched increased. I shivered and Kaze jumped off my shoulder. I looked behind me.

_Who are you?_

**Page Break**

I don't believe this. My team was nowhere to be found, and Kaze had transformed and was snarling at Orochimaru. My team was nowhere in sight, and the snake bastard was give me a hungry look.

Kaze snarled louder and placed himself in front of me as Orochimaru licked his lips. My hands gripped the fox's black fur as I trembled.

I had seen that look before. I know what it means. My protector killed anyone who gave me that look before, but he's no longer here anymore. I don't think Kaze can protect me from the man for long.

"Well, well. This is a nice surprise. I must say Naruto, that it has been a long time since I had seen you. Now look at you…you have grown up nicely." That voice would have sounded charming if it had come out of someone else's mouth.

"It was such a shame that Itachi never let me close to you." Itachi? Orochimaru sighed. "I suppose that he did have his hands rather full protecting you from all those others that would wish to do you harm. I can imagine that if he was still in the village, he would have gone on a massacre by this point." My eyes widened at his words.

This Itachi was my protector? He was still alive? My heartbeat quickened as I digested the information. If he was still alive, then why did he leave me here? Kaze roared out at the snake man.

"No matter. He is no longer here to protect you. So how about we get going now? The Hokage thinks that I am after that useless Uchiha brat. It was so easy to get you alone."

I didn't want to think about what he wanted to do to me. I was in shock about finding out that my protector had left me all alone. Kaze's sudden snarl had me jerking my head. A blur of black swept me up and was speeding through the forest at top speed.

Kaze was running toward the tower as fast as he could. I clung to his neck as tears stung my eyes.

There was a crash and I went sailing off of Kaze. Rolling on the forest ground a few time I tried to find my foxy companion.

"**Kit! Run!"** Kyuubi shouted through our link. I took off running as fast as I could.

Kyuubi had kept me alive more times then I could count. It was instinct to listen to him by now.

A snake slithered behind me trying to catch up. Over roots and under branched I fled from the reptile, but in the end I was not fast enough to escape.

Coils wrapped around my legs and slowly traveled up my body. I clawed at the snake trying to get free.

The snake started to slither back the way we came and I saw a glint of Orochimaru through the leaves. I struggled more with the coils, but they tightened around me making it hard to breathe.

"**Kit…calm down. The more you fight, the harder it is going to be to get free. Just relax your body until the time is right."**

I gave the fox a mental nod. Willing my body to slowly relax caused the snake to loosen its hold. Just as the snake was about to reach the older ninja, Kaze burst out of the bushes and attacked the snake holding me.

I heard Orochimaru curse at my friend before he started a jutsu. As I tried to get away, I felt a pain on the right side of my neck. Kaze roared out and attacked the bastard that had sunk his fangs into my neck.

"**Kit! Hang on!"**

A burning sensation spread through my body, and the world grew dark.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

I woke up in my mindscape with Kyuubi standing over my in his true form. A few of his tails were wrapped around me keeping me protected from the burning sensation that tortured me. My mind had changed back into the sewer it was before I could alter it.

Kyuubi snarled and growled at something outside of the cage. I managed to look through the crimson fur to see a dark shadow. The shadow took the form of Orochimaru.

Everything was a deep violet except his teeth and eyes, which seem to glow with malice and lust. I trembled in fear at the black mist that flowed from the shadow. That has to be the cause of my pain.

"**What are you doing here, snake?**" The kitsune snarled. The red chakra that I was familiar with was seeping out from the fox's fur.

"Ku ku ku ku. I want that boy that you are protecting!" The shadow Orochimaru licked his lips.

The black mist started to crawl through the bars of the cage. Kyuubi snarled and his chakra battled against it. I tightened my grip on Kyuubi's fur as the mist came closer to me.

The evil I felt from it was startling. It felt like all the anger, hate, and malice the villagers had for me. It left me feeling cold. It was like I was in a fog and the darkness was closing in on me.

The mist amplified the empty feeling I had before. I was falling apart, and I wanted this to end so badly.

I clutched the sides of my head to try and keep the feeling from taking what little sanity I felt like I had left.

From the darkness I could hear a voice calling out to me. It was like a siren's call.

"_Oh, my poor little one. Why do you fight so hard? You have fought long enough. It is time to rest now. Give into the darkness and find the peace you long to fill your soul with purpose. Let me take all you troubles away."_

The voice kept promising freedom and rest. My hands let go of my head and I gazed out into the black fog.

"_That's it. Just let go. No one will be able to harm you. They won't judge you. You will be free from those monsters. Let me take all your worries away from your tired shoulders and embrace you. I will protect you from all those who would wish harm to befall upon you. Let go, little one."_

The temptation was strong. I could just let go, and never have to worry again.

However, there was something else calling me.

"_No. Fight against it! I know this sounds wonderful to you, but this comes with a price. You would be selling your soul to the devil if you give in! I'm coming for you! Remember? I promised that I would be back for you! Please, Naru…don't give in!"_

Come back for me? I blinked. Black hair and crimson eyes swirled into my vision. A pale form was holding me, protecting me from the dangers of the world.

A pair of lips was pressed to my forehead.

"**_Naru, I need to go away for a long time, but I _will_ come back for you. Once I know it is safe for you, I will take you away from this hell."_**

I could see his face so clearly now. The eyes, nose, hair and lips. Everything that was…Itachi. My Tachi.

That's right. He said he had to go, but he would come back for me once it was safe for me to be with him! I remember now! Itachi left to find us a better place!

I fought against the seductive voice that was trying to lure me to my doom.

"_NO! You are MINE! I won't let that Uchiha take what belongs to ME!"_

"I am NOT yours. I will NEVER belong to you!" I struggled to find my way out of the darkness to my papa.

The black was nearly suffocating me by now and my strength was fading.

"Kyuubi! Help me!"

"**KIT!"**

With an almighty roar, the Kyuubi used his chakra to force the black mist out of the cage. Shadow Orochimaru sneered at us.

"**He is MY Kit. As long as I am in his body, you will never touch him!" **The fox bared his fangs at the snake bastard.

Due to the seal, Kyuubi could not force him out of my body entirely, but as long as I was with Kyuubi, I was safe.

Shadow Orochimaru faded into the shadows of my mind, no doubt still watching us for another opportunity to try and grab me.

Kyuubi gave one last snarl before turning to me. He laid down with his back to the cage door knowing that the snake couldn't get in for now.

He placed me between his massive paws with his tails.

"**Are you alright now, kit?"** The fox's eyes had soften while he checked me all over.

I giggled at his nuzzles and pet the fur on his paw.

"I'm fine now thanks to you, papa." I only called him that when I felt like I needed a parent, and now was one of those times.

"I was scared he would get me. What is he?" I shuddered as I asked.

"**Orochimaru places a mark on you body. I don't know what for, but he wants you, kit. As long as you stay in the seal with me, you will be safe. I can keep your subconscious here for the time being, but you will have to enter the seal a lot more often to help me out. The seal will not let me interfere with your mind for long periods of time."**

I nodded at him. "How long do I have before I need to come back?"

**Kyuubi paused for a moment. "You would need to be here every four hours for five minutes to keep yourself away from the evil chakra the mark produces. Any longer and I might not be able to protect you form it."**

"Ok, papa. Thank you for finding me." I curled up against his side as he shrank down a little. His tails covered me, and he licked my cheek in affection.

"**You know I would do anything for you, kit." **Kyuubi nuzzled me as I fell into a healing sleep.

My last thought was of Itachi and his promise to me.

**A.N.: I know a lot of you think it is a curse mark, but are you sure? It could be something very different! ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

Kaze had moved me to a cave away from where Orochimaru had bitten me. I was curled up by his side, with his tails keeping me warm. Kaze was looking out into the forest.

I moaned as a pain shot through me stomach. I wrapped my arms around my middle.

"**Kit, this mark is changing your body. I can't stop it, if I try, there is a good chance that the mark will consume you. I will take away the pain, but that is the only thing that I can do." **The fox sounded exhausted.

The pain slowly faded and I was able to turn to Kaze.

"_Your chakra has been fluctuating quite a bit. I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time. I found your team. I have them over there."_

I looked across the cave to see Sasuke and Sakura passed out resting against each other. The black fox made a snickering sound.

"_There were in front of the tower. I put them to sleep and brought them and you to a cave a little bit away from the tower."_

I smiled at Kaze, as I slowly got to my feet.

I walked over to them and poked them a few times to see if they really were asleep.

When they didn't move, I got an evil idea in my head.

**Page Break**

"Congratulations team seven on- What are you two doing?"

Iruka was yelling at Sasuke and Sakura who had just woken up. Sasuke had his hands in Sakura's underwear and was laying between her legs. The look on his face was priceless.

The leech looked like she was about to pass out with her nose bleeding so much. She grabbed him around the neck. I don't think she even knew that Iruka and I were in the room.

"Sasuke! More!"

It was all I could do to keep from laughing. I stood a little bit away with Kaze around my shoulders with his tail hiding the mark on my neck.

The vein in Iruka's head looked like it was going to burst. Sasuke couldn't move off the pink haired girl fast enough, and that train made me bust out laughing.

"Naruto, you idiot! What are you doing?"

Sasuke was glaring a hole in my head, but I could not stop laughing.

Kyuubi had read my thoughts and was howling in laughter aw well. It took my a few moments to calm down enough.

"Pink haired Uchihas!"

It took Iruka a moment before he was laughing as hard as I was.

Duck Ass's face looked took on a look oh horror while the squealer had stars in her eyes.

After we got ourselves under control, Iruka escorted us to a dorm like place. I walked over to a random bed and fell face first on it.

"**Kit, I am so proud of you. You would have made for an excellent kitsune."**

Kaze had told me the same thing when I arranged my prank. I smiled at the black fox who looked at me with worried eyes.

"_That mark on your neck is making changes inside of you. Are you going to be alright? Maybe you should go see your Old Man."_

I gave Kaze a tired shake of the head. I knew the Hokage wouldn't be able to keep this a secret.

"I'll have to wait for him to come back. He might know how to fix this."

I knew this was bad, but after the Old Man lied to me about my family, I couldn't trust him with something like this. That didn't mean that I didn't care for him though.

Kaze nodded and curled up in the crook of my neck so we could rest before the rest of the exams.

For the next two days, I spent all the time I could with my papa.

I won my match against Kiba, and I was waiting for the Scarecrow to tell me he was train Duck Ass and for me to find another teacher.

The mark was still bothering me. It was altering my chakra and changing my body. Kyuu-papa was still unsure on what it was doing due to keeping the shadow snake from taking over my mind.

My stomach would feel funny every now and then and I would hear the faint whispers in my mind before papa would force the snake further away from me.

Kaze was teaching me wind attacks that he had seen over his long life, and that was a comfort.

I had just mastered a very difficult attack and I was walking home in the dark. As I passed by a lake, I felt pain hit me from my belly.

I gasped and hugged my stomach as I sank down to my knees. Kaze was right there with me in his true form trying to lend me support. The mark flared in time to the pain that was now shooting throughout my entire body.

"**Kit, I know it hurts but you need to bare it a little longer. This is the final change."**

Papa was holding a lot of the pain back I could tell from the strain in his voice.

"Ku ku ku ku ku. Well, it seems it be progressing faster then I expected." The snake himself seemed to slither up in front of me.

Kaze stood his ground between the two of us.

Orochimaru was watching me with sick fascination as my body twitched from the pain. His attention snapped to Kaze when he gave a snarl.

"Your guard fox won't be a match for me this time. I _WILL_ be taking you with me this time."

Kaze charged at Orochimaru and my vision swirled with the pain. I shut my eyes to keep from blacking out.

Snarls, hisses, growls, words, all reached my ears as the battle carried on. I had no idea how long I was there when I heard a loud yelp and I opened my eyes to see Kaze flop down beside me with blood slowly seeping from his body.

"Now, that he is out of the way, let's go shall we?" Orochimaru's shadow seemed to cover my entire body as he got closer to me.

Just as he was about to touch me, a fireball flew between us. The snake bastard leapt away from me hissing at another shadow.

"Stay away from him, Orochimaru." The voice was so cold, I felt shivers run down my spine.

Onyx hair pulled back in a ponytail, pale skin like marble, and eyes that shown like rubies glared at Orochimaru. Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes.

My Tachi was finally home.

**A.N.: Hi! A few questions were asked about the mark. To respond…you'll have to wait and see!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

**A.N: I was off today, so I wrote another chapter. I'm having a small amount of writer's block with my other story. Any ideas would be welcomed!**

Itachi was glaring at Orochimaru as he stalked over to stand in front of me. The pale snake sneered at the Uchiha.

"You are too late, Itachi. I have already marked him as mine. The final transformation has already started."

Those words reminded me of the pain coursing through my body. I let a small whimper escape as the pain intensified.

My body felt like it was being stretched and my belly was burning. I could hear Kyuubi's growls of pain in the back of my mind.

"What did you do to him, Orochimaru?" Itachi's voice growled out.

At this point, I had decided to black out.

Normal POV.

Itachi had glanced back at the fox, and the boy that were out cold. His smoldering gaze turned to the one who had put his precious person in this state.

Orochimaru was staring at the Uchiha that was blocking him of his prize. He was so close to taking the boy this time. Then he smirked. 'I still might have a chance to take him. Ku ku ku then he will be mine.'

"I have done nothing to him yet, Itachi. If you be so kind as to move, then I will show you what I plan to do with him." Orochimaru started to slither closer to the boy.

A shrunken stopped his progression. Itachi's glare had grown colder toward the snake.

"You are out of your mind if you think I would let you any where near him."

A rustle of clothing behind Itachi had both ninja looking at the boy.

As if being controlled by puppet strings, Naruto slowly got off the ground. His sky colored eyes was devoid of awareness and he tried to walk to Orochimaru in jerky movements.

"It seems that my mark has been successful in taking over his mind." Naruto's head snapped to Orochimaru and his movements became smoother the closer he got to the snake.

Itachi grabbed the boy and pulled him to his body. He looked into Naruto's vacant eyes and saw a struggle held within them.

Just as he was about to enter Naruto's mind, Orochimaru attacked.

Itachi pulled Naruto into his arms and leapt away from the attack. Orochimaru was speeding toward them.

He opened his mouth and millions of snakes were heading toward them. Itachi let loose another fireball. He landed beside Kaze who was now beginning to wake up.

Kaze looked hard at Itachi before snapping at one of Orochimaru's snake summons. Itachi made a shadow clone to help the fox. While his clone and Kaze kept Orochimaru away from the two of them, he entered Naruto's mind.

Naruto's POV.

The shadow Orochimaru had begun an all out assault against the cage protecting Kyuubi and me. The dark chakra was coming in through the bars of the cage. Kyuubi was exhausted from holding the pain back and keeping Orochimaru out of the cage.

I whimpered as the dark chakra covered my body and made me walk closer to the shadow. Kyuubi-papa was holding on to me with his red chakra and I could feel the tug-of-war over my body.

Shadow Orochimaru was gaining the upper hand when we all felt a ripple go through my mind.

Shadow Orochimaru took this distraction and grabbed me and pulled me to his body. The source of the dark power seemed to seep into my body the harder he gripped me.

I screamed as I felt my will to fight leave me, and my body finally surrendered to the change the mark was making to my body.

Kyuubi roared out in denial as the shadow seem to consume me. The red chakra was now useless and only seemed to increase the speed the change going on in my body.

After an eternity, I was pulled rather harshly from the shadow. Warm arms pulled me against a hard and even warmer body.

My eyes opened and I saw Itachi punch the shadow into a wall. My protector was glaring at the shadow.

"Well, well. It seems that we have an uninvited guest." Shadow Orochimaru chuckled.

I was pushed behind Itachi, and he began to alter my mindscape. A cage appeared around the shadow and Kyuubi-papa began to push all the black chakra into the cage.

Once the chakra was in the cage, Itachi sealed it off so that no chakra or sound could escape.

I ran over to Kyuubi as he flopped down in exhaustion. I put my hands on his fur and looked up into his crimson eyes. I changed my mindscape back into the meadow and the bars into a collar.

Itachi walked over to the great fox and put his hands on his body. Kyuubi-papa began to purr under the gentle treatment. I smiled and I could feel the emptiness slowly leaving.

Itachi met my gaze and I rushed into his arms.

"It's ok now, Naru. I'm here. Nothing is ever going to take you away from me."

I snuggled into him embrace. I had missed him so much.

"How did you get here Tachi? Last thing I remember, Orochimaru was trying to take me away." I whispered in his chest.

He gave a ruthless chuckle. "I wouldn't worry about that snake right now. I have a shadow clone and your fox. Together, they are holding him off. They might have drove him off for awhile."

My eyes got large. I had forgotten that Itachi was one of the most powerful ninja around. He gave me a smirk before looking at Kyuubi-papa.

"Lord Kurama, do you know what that mark has been doing to Naru?"

I blinked at my papa. Kurama?

"**Oh Kit, you didn't think Kyuubi was my name, did you? Kyuubi is my title, but I didn't have the heart to correct you when you looked at my with those fox kit eyes…I knew there was a reason why I liked you, Itachi. You took care of my kit and you are polite and respectful."**

Itachi bowed his head at Papa's words.

"**I know some of the affects, but there two that you need to worry about most. The first one is that the mark makes Kit a slave to Orochimaru's will. Unless new chakra is pushed into the mark when someone takes kit for the first time, he will be a slave to that snake bastard! If only I could reach him, he would be dead for doing this to MY kit!"**

I shivered at Papa's growls. He calmed a little when I whimpered.

"**Sorry, kit."**

"Lord Kurama, if someone does take the place of Naru's new _master, _then won't he still be a slave?"

"**No. The mark would change and become a mating mark. What Orochimaru place on kit's neck was a warped version of a mating mark. It would allow his to control kit's mind and basically make him the snake's pleasure slave."**

Papa's upper lip curled to show his teeth. I wiggled out of Itachi's arms to go and hug Papa.

His body rumbled under my hands as I tried to sooth the anger out of him. I got a nuzzle in thanks before he nudged me back to Itachi.

"**Itachi, there is one more thing you need to be aware of. This mark was designed for a specific purpose."**

I tensed at those words and felt Itachi do the same. Papa took a deep breath before continuing.

"**Orochimaru was planning to impregnate him."**

**A.N: Dun Dun Dunnn! There you have it! BTW thank you Mizu Hoseki for letting my know about Kurama's name.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

**A.N: Oh man! Working for a living is killer on the body and the creative writing process. Well, Enjoy!**

"WHAT? HE WAS PLANNING TO DO WHAT?"

Itachi snarled at Papa. Rage was coming off of his body in waves. I whimpered and tried to pull away from the enraged Uchiha, but the grip around my body just tightened.

A rumble was heard behind me and Papa was snarling in anger as well.

"**You heard me! He was planning to get MY kit pregnant! MY KIT! As if I would allow that snake to do that to him! If I could I would break the seal and EAT him!"**

The very air seemed to vibrate with the rage of my two most important people. I whimpered again and the oppressive atmosphere disappeared. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in as Itachi's arms loosen their hold on me.

Papa was still growling as was Tachi, but I ignored it to hear my own thoughts. My most pressing thought was about Tachi. Would he still want me to be with him now? I have always been a burden to him, would this cause him to leave again?

A tug on my hair forced my eyes to meet Itachi's.

"I know that look, Naru. If you think that I would abandon you after hearing this, you are wrong. I just got you back and I am not planning to lose you now."

Itachi bent his head down and pressed his lips to my brow. As he lifted his head to talk to Papa, I felt a bit of disappointment that he didn't kiss my lips.

I tuned the conversation out as I tried to figure out my feelings. My eyelids were getting heavier the longer I thought about it.

Kurama's POV

Once my rage had simmered off to where I could think rationally, I observed my kit and his mate. In a way I think this could cause Itachi to mate with the kit faster then I predicted.

Before he left, I remembered Itachi coming into my kit's mind to ask my permission to mate with him. I still don't think Naruto knows Itachi's intentions, but I don't think he will mind too much once he goes into heat.

"**Itachi, there are a few more things you need to be aware of now. If you still want to make him yours, then listen. I will have to fuse a little more of my soul into his to change the mark so it will not cause negative influences on the kit's body and mind. After I do this, he will be more fox like. He will go through heat cycles, become more submissive to his dominate, and he might grow ears and a tail. While he will never become a slave to the mark, it may influence his actions in ways that I cannot even begin to predict. You must be serious if you seek to claim him."**

I could tell Itachi was sincere when he responded without hesitation.

"Lord Kurama, when I asked for Naru's hand all those years ago, I was serious. I would never even consider abandoning him because of this. I have loved him since I first held him in my arms and I knew he was meant to be mine."

Well Itachi was a little possessive, but in his eyes I could tell he was going to be a wonderful mate to my kit.

"**I know you have a plan, but humor an old fox. Do you have a safe place for him once you get him out of the village? Kit will need to be looked after very soon. I have delayed his heat for two weeks. He will need to be safe while his body prepares itself for carrying your kits."**

Ok at the glazed look in his eyes after I spoke those last few words, I started to second-guess the choice of Itachi as my kit's mate.

Itachi POV

I gazed off into the distance as I saw a mental image of my Naru swollen with my children. A flushed face glowing, golden locks framing his face, sapphire eyes looking at me with all the love and joy he had as he stroked his belly.

I could see myself walking over to Naru and run my hands over his belly feeling the life inside of him. Pulling away his clothes to get a better feel.

A thump to the back of my head ruined that daydream.

I glared at Lord Kurama as he gave me a look that said ' I-know-what-you-are-thinking-and-it-better-stop'

I cleared my throat.

"I have joined an organization that protects demon containers. I was assigned to bring Naru back to home base to protect him. I would become his bodyguard basically."

The great fox nodded and looked back at the small being in my arms. I followed his gaze and saw Naru had fallen asleep. A small smile was on his face and he had a small fist full of my cloak in his hand. He was the perfect picture of an innocent angel. It took all my willpower not ravish him in front of his parental figure.

A purr came from Naru as I ran my hand over his spine. He looked so cute. I nuzzled my face in his hair and took in a deep breath. If sunshine had a scent, it would be Naru's.

I looked back up at Lord Kurama.

"As soon as I can get away from the snake, I will take Naru back with me. I have a secure location we can hide at before I take him back to the base."

I also hope to have Naru pregnant by the as well.

I felt the bundle in my grasp stir.

"**Very well, Uchiha. It has been decided. You will be my Kit's mate."**

Naru-chan POV

It seems even in my own mind I can't get away from the exhaustion. After a little nap with my Tachi pillow, the rumbling of my Papa's voice soothed me into awareness.

"**Very well, Uchiha. It has been decided. You will be my Kit's mate."**

Wait a minute…WHAT?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

**A.N: Sorry it is short, but I am too tired to add more tonight. I will try to make the next chap longer.**

Naru POV

What was Papa thinking? Tachi as my mate? I mean sure I would love it if he were my mate, but…wait…why am I complaining?

I look up at him. Itachi is strong, intelligent, cunning, handsome, and so sweet. He is the perfect mate for me. I heard Papa chuckle as I purred and nuzzled under Tachi's chin. I felt my mate stiffen for a moment but he relaxed as I purred louder.

My body felt warmer as I took a deep breath of his scent. Musk with rain and the forest. I opened my eyes a little. The smooth column of his throat was in front of me. I wonder what he would taste like. I lick my lips at the thought. His skin does look rather tasty.

I stick my tongue out and I took a long, slow lick up his neck. His body tenses up and I lick my lips again. Yummy!. He tastes so good! I think I will have more.

Itachi POV

What is Naru doing? Is he trying to break my control? I tried to move him away from my neck, but he just gave me a growl and clung tighter to my cloak. His body seemed warmer then it was a moment ago.

I nearly chocked when the rough tongue turned into nips.

"**Oh…Well it seems I made a small miscalculation. As much as I am enjoying watching this, I better calm the kit down."**

I would have rolled my eyes if Naru wasn't sucking on my adam's apple. Lord Kurama used one of his tails to touch Naru on the forehead. After I felt a pulse of chakra, Naru slumped in my arms again.

His body cooled down and I gave a sigh of relief. Naru looked dazed as I moved him into a more comfortable position.

"**You might need to get out of him mind now, Itachi. Even if time does not flow the same in here as it does in the real world, you need to deal with that snake before my anger gets the better of me. My chakra acts on my rage sometimes and I do not want to harm my kit."**

Lord Kurama was almost growling the words at me as he looked to Naru.

"**I will have to start fusing with him after you leave. I cannot start with you here. It could cause a lot of damage to the kit. This premature heat will not last long. I will wait for one day before I start the process. Now be gone!"**

I felt a push on my body as Lord Kurama used a tail picked up Naru from my arms and placed him in the curve of his body. The last thing I saw was Naru snuggle in the warm fur of the fox.

The feeling of my mind slamming back into my body was always a strange feeling. I shook of the feeling and glanced around.

I saw my shadow clone still fighting with Oorochimaru. It was interesting to watch myself fight against the bastard, but then Oorochimaru had a reason to fear me.

May be I should have done more to him when he attempted to take over my body. Losing his hand was obviously not enough of a warning for him.

I watched as he tried several times to bypass my clone to get to Naru, but the fox was always there to cut him off.

My clone had just given him a wound to the eye before the snake retreated.

"This isn't over Uchiha! I will have that boy and you won't be able to stop me!"

My eyes burned as I got ready to send him up in flames, but he was gone before I could attack him. My clone dispersed and the large black fox came over to me.

He sniffed Naru in my arms and stared at me.

"I know you can understand me. I took care of the mark that was causing him pain. Anything else that happens to him now is the result of Lord Kurama."

The fox blinked in shock before nodding. He shrank into a smaller form and jumped on my shoulder. I picked Naru up and headed to his apartment.

Once there I set him on the bed and began to place several seals and traps to protect us. I had to rest before I took Naru with me to my hiding place.

The day that Lord Kurama gave me was a blessing.

"_Who are you to this kit?"_

I gave a start as the black fox walked up to me. How did I understand him.

"How can I understand you?"

The fox looked amused. _"Lord Kurama must have given you the ability. My name is Kaze, and I have been looking out for this kit for a while now. Now please answer my question."_

I was too tired to argue with him.

"My name is Itachi, and I am Naru's mate."

Kaze nodded and together we walked back to the bedroom. I got in beside Naru while the fox laid down in a pile of pillows and blankets. Naru turned toward me and pressed as close as he could in his sleep.

I wrapped an arm around him and went to sleep.


	10. READ THIS

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto.

"Hey"-Talking

"**Hey"-Kyuubi**

"_Hey"-Fox Talking_

**Wolf: OMG! I am soo sorry! Things have been super crazy! Due to all the craziness, I am now finally updating after…uh…how long has it been?**

**Kaze…You're an idiot. You can't remember when you last updated? Look at the info dumbass.**

**Wolf: You are such a mean fox! I GAVE you life!**

**Kaze: You mean the life inside of what little mind you have? Excuse me if I'm not prancing for joy.**

**Wolf: Glares at Kaze with eye twitching Anyway…here is the next chap.**

Naru POV

It was dark and so warm when I woke up. I was comfortable and I felt safe. I snuggled into my mate.

Tachi was still asleep under me. It looks like talking to Papa and fighting the snake wore him out. It was peaceful listening to his heartbeat under my cheek.

He stirred before tightening his grip on me before falling into a deeper sleep. With his face relaxed in sleep, it made my body start to heat up. This caused a groan to resound in my mind.

"**Not now, kit. I still need to get things ready for our merge."**

Papa was right. I needed to wake Tachi up so we can leave. I didn't want to stay in this hell for any longer.

I pushed my face against his nuzzling him awake. It took a few moments until those dark eyes opened.

I put my face so close to his that our noses were almost touching before the awareness caused him to jerk back. I giggled at him.

"Papa says that we need to go soon. We need a quiet, safe place to merge."

Tachi nodded and he let me go so he could sit up. I got up as well and began to pack what little I wanted to take with me.

Kaze was still asleep and he had seen better days. His fur looked singed in a few places, and his paws had some cuts on them. One of his ears was ripped and the midnight fur was matted with dried blood in a lot of places.

He was whimpering in his sleep. I looked at the floor in shame. He got hurt protecting me. I gently woke him up.

"_Kit, what?" _My friend was so out of it. Tachi watched as I picked him up and walked with him to my small bathroom.

I pulled out my first aid kit and looked at the fox. I wasn't sure how to help. All of my injuries heal in no time thanks to Papa, but…

"I got it Naru. You go finish packing, and I'll take care of Kaze." I gave him a watery smile and did as I was told.

It didn't take too long to pack what I needed. I had very few clothes that weren't some shade of orange. I had nothing against the color, but when that is all the stores would sell me, it gets old.

I looked down at the mass of orange and decided to change clothes before we left. I pulled out a pair of black shinobi pants with a crimson t-shirt. I had just pulled on my sandals and placing my bag over my shoulders when Tachi came over to me with Kaze.

The poor fox was covered in bandages, but he glanced up at me with a weak foxy grin. I smiled back at him and lifted him in my arms. He gave a soft purr when I gently ran my fingers through his fur.

"Kaze isn't hurt to bad. All he needs is some rest and e will be as good as new. I want you to climb on my back once we get to the village gates. I know you are capable of walking on your own, but it will be faster if I carry you."

I lifted Kaze and put him on my shoulder. He gave me a nuzzle to let me know he was ok to travel.

"Okay, Tachi. I'll let you lead the way."

My mate gave me a soft smile before kissing my forehead. As we got ready to leave, I couldn't help look back at what had been my home for many years.

The cracking walls and ceiling, cracked windows, warped floorboards, small rooms, and a refrigerator that only worked half of the time. The water was hardly warm enough when I needed it. A bed that was almost to small for one person to sleep on, a table that had one leg five inches shorter then the rest, and a bad smell that never really went away.

While it wasn't anyone's dream home, I couldn't help but finding myself already miss this tiny place I had called home.

Tachi was waiting for me by the window, watching my every move. I took a deep breath and looked at him while standing in the middle of the room.

He didn't say anything, but after a few moments, he reached out his hand towards me with his palm facing up. There was a question in his eyes that he couldn't seem to find the courage to let it out.

I looked at his hand reaching out to me. I knew if I took that hand then I would never have the empty feeling that was slowly eating away at my very soul.

I looked back up at Itachi, and gave him a smile.

My fingers entwined with his.

I never looked back.

**Wolf: And that my fans is the end!...**

**Of the first part. He he. Don't worry, this story is far from over, but I just couldn't help myself!**


End file.
